


Hux神父驱魔记

by ha_zc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 驱魔人Hux和恶魔伦的设定，应该不陌生了，我记得看到过同人图的。所以没什么前言可以说了啦，看文吧对这一对我并不执著炖肉，还是喜欢给他们编各种AU故事温导的招魂1和2是我的最爱，帕特森是近期最爱。会努力写一些吓人的场景，不会写，所以可能吓不到人呃呃呃……感谢kudo欢迎评论~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 驱魔人Hux和恶魔伦的设定，应该不陌生了，我记得看到过同人图的。所以没什么前言可以说了啦，看文吧  
> 对这一对我并不执著炖肉，还是喜欢给他们编各种AU故事  
> 温导的招魂1和2是我的最爱，帕特森是近期最爱。会努力写一些吓人的场景，不会写，所以可能吓不到人呃呃呃……
> 
> 感谢kudo欢迎评论~

1.  
Hux刚进神学院就被爆了屁眼，这倒不是什么大事。  
当年他还是个唯唯诺诺的大孩子，同龄人已经换着法儿地修胡子了，Hux的嘴唇和喉结上才刚冒出一点儿黄毛，浅姜色的胡须盖着嘴角，丧气得像只得了皮肤病的猴子。  
他已经不记得那个高年级学生的名字了，只记得绰号叫“钉子”。当他假装抽泣着拉下裤子的时候就知道为什么会是这个外号了，这之后沾在大腿上的精液稀得就跟水一样。钉子在接下来的两年里，一半义务一半好玩儿地罩着Hux，他家族在学校很吃得开。Hux保住了屁股，没有在深夜被踩着头压在厕所的小地砖上，已经是这辈子最好的运气。  
在结业仪式上作为代表致辞时，Hux看起来并没有比来时壮多少，伙食费一直不够，抽个儿又太快，腰带几乎把他勒成一支铅笔。代表们负责向纪念墙献上金丝缎带，那上面有钉子的名字。据收尸的人讲，这一批人在焚化炉里融成了一滩，肋骨则被提前抽出来，摆放成了邪恶的名字，不过这就是另外一个故事了。

 

“你去一次，不以教会的名义。”  
Orson Krennic说，一脸嫌弃地喝着Hux准备的茶。也不好说真有多嫌弃，他就长那样，跟缺奶的孩子似的撇着嘴。  
“是。”  
“太多记者去采访了，都说是场骗局。但是他们向教会求助了，我们不能袖手旁观。”  
“我以私人身份去。”  
“就你一个人。”  
Hux送他出去，开车的是Galen手下一个年轻工程师。大教堂修了快一百年了，梵蒂冈希望能在Galen的任期里看到最终的样子，并在百年纪念时举行盛大仪式。  
“如果有什么……”他从车窗后面露出半张脸。  
“我会谨慎。”  
Orson点点头，车子慢慢地滑了出去。  
来时已经有几个平民看到他的白色长袍了，现在正呼朋唤友站得远远的，哆哆嗦嗦地朝车头行礼，手里紧握着项链上的十字架。

Hux的房子没有人光顾，送奶工恨不得在公用草坪上放下玻璃瓶就走。他们爱戴他、敬畏他，又害怕他，准确来讲，是怕这里的某一间屋子。报纸来采访过两次，Hux对历史学者倒是网开一面，他们能自如地说出撒旦和魔鬼的名字，而不是在袖子里偷偷拨念珠，只是有时候好奇心未免有些太旺盛了。  
他回到起居室，打电话让本地教堂的管理员一周来检查两次防盗系统，然后开始收拾行李。  
Paterson的名胜是座大瀑布。Hux合上旅游手册，又放了件防水风衣进箱子里。  
收藏室一如既往黑得像暗室，阳光对这里无用，月光自然也召唤不出什么东西。他像往常一样绕着走了一圈，看了看面目全非的洋娃娃和黑成焦炭的玩具猴子——这是最近的藏品，然后习惯性地重新摆正入口处墙上的十字架，带上了门。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Green Street284号已经远近闻名，Hudson太太的脸比明星都要频繁地出现在报纸上，不过随着时间的推移，人们的热情已经褪了不少。  
道路两边是带着局促小花园的民居，已过了午餐时间，夹着雨水的西风吹过来，整条街冷清得不像话。Hux开着租来的车子，因为操控不熟练而带着点纠结，他紧紧盯着后视镜掉了个头，轮胎夹着雨水压到对门的公用停车线上。

“Hudson太太。”  
等到附近流连的人都走掉Hux才去按门铃，采访车里的人大概都去喝茶了，透过挡风玻璃只能看到孤单的方向盘，有人非常粗鲁地在红砖花园墙上架设了天线，压到了徒长的冬青。  
“你，你好。”  
一个看起来还算年轻的妇人从门帘后面探出头来，一边扭开门一边把头发夹到耳朵后面。  
“你好神父。您终于来了。”  
Hux在有点被蹭秃的编制门垫上擦了擦脚后跟，厨房有人在轻轻说话，是那种读书人惯用的长句子。他掉过头去看端茶的Hudson太太。  
“他们还没谈完，”妇人说，抬头纹上满是烦恼和担惊受怕，盖住了风情，“Poe Dameron和……那个女人。”  
Phasma被称为那个女人。倒也没有什么，如果有个人总是指着鼻子说你撒谎骗钱，要有很高的德行才能克制住怒气。  
“终归还有很多事情不能解释。”  
那头还在说。  
“如果你把这件事想成是一场骗局就都说得通了。”  
“那个女人”的声音蛮横地钻进所有人的耳朵。  
“是你，Hux神父！”  
Poe抬头看到了他，激动地推开椅子冲过来握手。Hux觉得他应该是有意挡住了Hudson太太试图泼向Phasma的热茶。每个人都会有小小的恶念，这很能理解。

“我不是神父，只算是个神职人员。”他客气地说，冷冰冰的外表倒不像是为这个生气，“我是以私人名义来的。”  
他们终于得以重新坐下来，风雨现在玻璃窗外肆虐，小厨房温暖宜人。  
“这几天我会集中调查，看需求再向教会通报。”  
“现在还不能驱魔吗？”Hudson焦急地握着自己的手。  
“还不能，我们没有搞清楚到底是什么在你女儿的身体里。”他尽量耐心解释。  
“Rey。”妇人虚弱地补充，仿佛说了名字就可以有暂时的安稳。  
“她叫Rey。”Hux点点头，感觉到Phasma的视线灼着他的额头。  
“她现在很虚弱，已经不去上课了。”  
“我能见见她吗？”

“这是场骗局，我处理过相同的案件。”  
Phasma在楼梯口拦住了Hux。  
“这就是用来骗钱的。魔鬼上身的少女、挪动的家具，哼，你瞧他们总用少女来骗钱，我就没见过中年男人鬼上身。”  
“魔鬼总是去诱惑脆弱的人，青春期情绪摇摆不定的少年，或者老年人。”  
“我只是不想你，您，”她调整了一下语气，“被他们牵着鼻子走，这关系到教会的名声。”  
“所以我才先过来调查，况且驱魔仪式也不是随随便便就能用在年轻女孩子身上的。”  
Phasma被Hux的贴心话说服了，哦不对，她应该是看出了他眼里的不耐烦和语气里的讽刺，侧身让出了楼梯。

要真信才是活见了鬼。  
Hux不止一次在孩子身上洒过圣水，用十字架戳他们才闭合不久的额头。他不在乎年轻的身体是不是能够承受，只要把那些杂碎赶回去就可以了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Hux讨厌少女。  
他讨厌洁白细长的四肢，讨厌微微隆起的胸脯，讨厌浅色嘴唇里因为不太整齐而显得可爱的牙齿。他就是很讨厌这种生物，她们总是容易被魔鬼盯上。

Rey抱着腿陷在花布沙发里，盖着雀斑的鼻子一皱一皱的，像只扎满了针的兔子。事故发生前她就和其他孩子一样，快活又吵闹、能干又可爱。对门的Finn陪在一边，画册立在膝盖上，页脚已经翻了卷。他们仰头看了看Hux，带着好奇和警惕。Rey的力气很快就用完了，把下巴搁回到膝盖上。  
应该是典型的鬼上身。如果Hudson太太是在骗人的话，那她一定去旁听过Hux的讲座，或许针线台的抽屉里还有他写的书。有一张照片在报纸杂志间流传得最为广泛，据说是Poe到达当天拍到的，被Phasma好一顿嘲讽，说是给他接风。当然是可以人为做到，Hux想，照片里Rey高高地跃起在半空中，手脚怪异地收紧，像是在挣脱束缚。只是这个跳跃的姿势要是摆不好，落下来时没有被弹簧床接住，那么他现在看到的该是个瘫子。  
Hux坐到对面的靠背椅上，Finn紧紧抓着画册盯着他看，鼻头冒了汗像只猎犬。  
“他还说过什么？”  
简短地介绍后他问。  
“没有了。”Rey说。大概是因为回答了太多次重复的问题而显得不耐烦，眼袋的青黑里带着红色。  
和其他鬼上身不同，Rey遭遇的这个既没有污言秽语，也没有变幻声调说奇怪的语言，只是不停念叨要堕入黑暗，剩下的便是诱使她各种自残。Hux觉得那些照片里所展示的扭曲动作像个会杂技的疯子，那恶魔是个技术极烂的面点师。  
“到底什么是黑暗？”Finn问。  
“魔鬼的世界，他们那边。”Hux比了个手势。  
“为什么让我去？”Rey很气愤。  
他觉得你很适合，Hux没说出这句话。他相信存在一些造成悲剧的原因，神或者魔鬼都不是随机挑人的，不是吗。  
他离开的时候Phasma正在打电话，Poe问明早几点过来，然后带点不好意思地拿出了一本一看就是新买的书让Hux签名。  
“你居然相信这个？”驱魔人签完说，“你是学者、医生。”  
“总有难以解释的东西，或许有一天会发生在自己身上。”对方态度诚恳，倒是让人不好挪揄。

Hux在附近找了个旅馆，放完行李后翻了翻手上有的资料。他已经看过很多遍了，Poe的照片有很多都曝光过度，Rey的脸常常过分反白地出现在镜头里，这让它们看起来又缺少了一些真实性。  
他去前台问了一下晚饭的时间，然后穿过后面的酒吧，沿着颇具古风的小街一路往瀑布走去。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Paterson有一座瀑布。  
旅游册子上印了这座瀑布，然后便是一些名人肖像，这里看来是没有其他风景了。Hux沿着标记走很容易就找到了，只是唯一一张长椅上已经坐了人，一本正经地挺着背，手边有只锡质餐盒，脚下趴着只短腿狗。  
“汪！”那狗听到脚步声连忙转身站起来。  
于是，Hux便看到了那个抢他座位的男人的脸，丰茂的黑发是此人脸上唯一的优点。  
“你好。”那人和他打招呼，认出了他不是本地人，“这里有瀑布。”他说着显而易见的事，让人怀疑下一刻会拿出旅游宣传册来，再顺势给他介绍廉价的附带色情服务的小旅馆。  
Hux看了两眼瀑布，花5秒钟欣赏完这城市唯一的景色，然后转到长椅前坐到另一头。短腿狗试图扒他的裤脚，失败几次后趴到鞋子上喘气。  
“我第一次来这里，你听说过Hudson家闹鬼的事情吗？”  
他低头揉了揉狗的脖子。  
“当然了。”那人放下手里的本子和铅笔，递过右手，“Ben Solo。”他嗓音低沉，透着股莫名其妙的安静的快活。  
“Hux，Armitage Hux。”  
“你要是再早来几天来就能看到了，可热闹了，来了很多电视台的人。”  
看来他完全不知道Hux是谁，也对，只有家里闹鬼的才会知道这名字。他们聊了几句，Ben说自己是个公交车司机，还问他会不会写诗。Hux见得不到什么新闻，就准备告辞，站起来时短腿狗的口水已经浸湿了他的鞋带。  
“你是来这儿旅游吗？”Ben站起来和他道别，Hux仿佛看到了一堵墙。  
“工作。你认识Rey吗？那个见鬼的小女孩。”  
“认识，她很会写诗。”  
Hux有点吃不消这诗啊诗啊的，“我来给她驱魔。”  
对方脸色终于变了变。

Rey当天晚上又发作了一次，醒来时躺在窗台上，并撕碎了整幅窗帘。  
“用剪刀就可以做到。”Phasma说完这句几乎要被礼貌地赶出去。  
“既然Hux也来了，我们不如再谈一谈。和‘他’。”Poe建议。  
他们把器材搬到客厅，拉上了所有的窗帘。Rey一脸疲惫又恐慌地坐在单人沙发上，手指上包着纱布——她掰翻了好几片指甲。如果是为了骗钱而演戏，代价似乎越来越高了。  
没多久，气氛就开始诡异起来，大家都不说话，半吐半吸着僵硬浑浊的空气。Rey默不作声，唯一一盏灯亮在她背后，把脸印得一片黑。Phasma让她嘴里含一口水，以便证明到时说话的另有其人。  
“如果你来了，请告诉我们。”Poe熟门熟路地说。在Hux来看，这位学者有点胆大妄为，他们往往死于好奇，或者成为揭露真相的人。  
那头哼了一声，算是答应了。Hux侧头去看Hudson太太，她正缩着肩膀焦急地啃着自己的指甲，大家都能感觉到周围的温度降低了。  
“请你，”Poe像个电视节目主持人一样介绍了新来的Hux，似乎约定俗成要对恶魔客气些，“说出你的目的。”  
“Rey。”那头说。  
那绝不是Rey平时的语调语气，听起来像是个头上套了个纸箱的成年男人。  
“要她干什么？”  
“黑暗。她应该去黑暗那一面。”  
Hudson太太抽泣了起来，紧张地用手帕捂住鼻子。  
“去那里干嘛？”  
“她属于那里。”那头说完顿了顿，“Hux。”  
Rey的影子跟着歪了歪，像是只断头的稻草人。  
被点名的人一个激灵，“是我。”他说，试图往前凑被Poe拉了回来。  
“钉子是头猪。”  
Rey说完停了很久，接着她开始大笑起来，好像这是个可以拿年度奖的笑话，笑到前仰后合，笑到从Hux他们的角度看起来几乎要把自己的背给折断。  
驱魔人飞快地冲过去，用力拉开了窗帘。Rey终于笑完了，瘫在沙发上痛苦地捂着自己的喉咙往外吐清水，Hudson太太也跟了过来，跪在沙发边上，握着女儿的脚踝哭了起来。Hux垂着手低头看她们，然后抬头去看跟过来的Phasma。  
“上一次她让我们背过身才肯说话，”那女人说，好像这一切都是Hux的罪过，“钉子是头猪是什么意思？”她问。  
“我也不知道。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Hux从Hudson家出来时天已经黑了，他和其他人道别去对街取车。正低头把租车行的钥匙从他们的广告夹片里挖出来，余光看到有人牵着狗从一边过来，路灯一会儿照到一会儿照不到，能听到狗爪细碎的擦擦声夹在厚重的脚步声里，然后是……  
“汪。”  
短腿狗正死命地想把人拉过来。  
“晚上好。”那影子说。  
Hux还没挖出钥匙，他低头看了看对着自己鞋带呼哧乱喘的短腿狗，再抬头时影子已经踉跄着到了跟前。  
“怎么样？”  
厚重的喉音里带着笑意。Hux突发奇想，如果能在半夜醒来时能听到这个声音该多好。  
“明天再过来看看。”  
“我带你去找人问问看，关于Hudson家的Rey。”  
Ben穿着白天的那件夹克，狗绳绕在手腕上。他站在鬼屋的对面，大概因为眼睛里有驱魔人，没有一丁点儿害怕的意思。

他们去了Ben常去的小酒吧，就着麦芽啤酒听了各种鬼故事，多到差不多要让人以为这是座鬼城了，每个人都活见鬼。Hux好笑地听着上了年纪的酒保诉说昨天晚上在浴室镜子里一晃而过的影子，他喝完了半杯，微温的酒暖着手心，斑驳的已经撕不干净的标签像在挠痒痒。Ben帮忙去加固球桌，酒保已经说完了故事凑过来给Hux满上。  
“你们才认识？”他说。  
“下午在瀑布碰到的。”Hux自认为懂得那种眼神。  
“Ben这人可是真不错。”酒保倒完了酒擦了擦桌子，又凑过来，“千万别去‘那些’酒吧，都是隔壁来的野小子，一个比一个傻。”  
他说完了，装模作样地去给其他客人添酒。Hux对着摆酒的玻璃架子牵了牵嘴角，拼命忍住才没说出“你活像个拉皮条的”。

短腿狗被关在浴室里，因为不开心而扑倒漱口杯，啃坏了Hux的新牙刷。  
Ben已经睡着了，嘴唇还贴在Hux的背上，热乎乎的气流一阵一阵地熨着他。他们做爱来着，Hux脱下衣服的时候觉得Ben的表情算得上是傻，真不晓得酒保所说的“隔壁来的野小子”得傻到哪儿去。他真可爱。Hux心里想，像只性器官才发育成熟的大猩猩，散着头发一边盯着他看一边撸自己的鸡巴。还挺温柔，前戏长到让人几乎瞌睡。Hux心满意足，他所在的城市两个多月没下雨了，刚才的那场简直像是直接浇进了他的心里。他舔了舔嘴唇，又揉了揉脸，然后放任自己陷进充满漂白剂味儿的床垫和枕头里，在恶魔再次找小姑娘麻烦之前，睡个好觉。

不知道过了多久，身后有了动静，一直搁在Hux腰上的手抬了起来。他被吵醒了，但没睁眼，正在考虑如何打发掉Ben，或者想法子把他留到自己走那天。背后的声音听上去是有人小心翼翼地拿起了放在床头柜上的手表看时间，又小心翼翼地放回去。Hux睁开眼，看了眼旅馆屎黄色的柜子，已经有光透过窗帘印进来，简直像睡在梨汁果冻里一样，他闭起眼睛，享受几秒回笼觉的惬意。  
那手臂又凑过来了，轻轻地，但是坚定地搂住了他。很快感觉到后背干燥的亲吻，正在以一种充满爱意的方式唤醒他。于是Hux转过去，弹簧床发出轻微的呻吟，他还没来得及做什么，Ben就吻了上来，柔和地贴着他的嘴唇，舌头在唇缝里舔了一下就缩了回去。  
这下子Hux实在忍不住闭着眼睛笑出来。  
“你尝起来有啤酒的味道。”他叹着气说。  
“是吗？”那头停了一秒后说，声音似乎因为睡眠而嘶哑。  
Hux感觉到露在外面的肩膀发冷。他睁开眼睛，Ben Solo正盯着他。窗户在他背后，鼻子的影子落在脸侧，边缘锋利得像戴了面具，他的眼珠子是金黄色的。  
“有趣。”那人继续说，完全看不到嘴唇在动，他紧紧抓着Hux的手臂，“钉子说起过你。有趣。”  
Hux大叫一声，手掌砸向Ben的鼻子把他推了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Hux睁开眼睛。  
晨光正透过窗帘照进来，屎黄色的家具被照得像梨汁果冻一样。腰上的手臂抬了起来，后面传来了物体拿起放下的声音，然后那手臂又搂了回来，后背被人亲了亲，又亲了亲。  
Hux折着头，脖子缝里全是汗，他看到窗帘的影子轻轻摇曳，脚趾冰冷。后面似乎亲够了，换成个小点儿在刮他的脊梁骨，应该是Ben Solo的鼻尖。  
驱魔人翻过身，眼睛睁得大大的，把对面的人吓了一跳。  
“吵醒你了？”他说，表情里带着歉意。  
“不，不是。”Hux呆了呆连忙接口，“我醒了一会儿了。”他眼睛一眨也不敢眨，考虑着怎么在床上和对方保持距离。  
Ben笑起来，脸颊上叠出褶皱，“我要回去换衣服，给Marvin准备饭，6点40的车。”  
“好。”  
Hux定了很久，他知道Ben一定误以为这是依依不舍，可他只是盯着暗处的他的眼睛看，看它们会不会下一刻变成小小瞳仁的金色，以便让他可以狠狠甩出一巴掌。  
“好。”  
终于他又说，爬起来在Ben的嘴唇上响亮地吻了一下。  
Hux落进一双手臂里，厚实坚硬、温暖的冒着汗味儿，Ben亲了亲他的脸颊，然后起来穿裤子。  
驱魔人睡了个不很安心的回笼觉，在听到短腿狗的叫声时闭着眼睛从被子里伸出一只手挥了挥。

Hux现在Hudson家的小厨房里，端着茶碟，热气腾腾的浓茶就小饼干。Poe正趴在塑料桌布上写笔记。  
“他是说的‘钉子’是吧？”  
“应该是。”Hux被茶烫到了舌头，只能尴尬地放下来。  
“是指……”Poe来回翻着他那本巨大的手册，“十字架上的钉子？耶稣手心里的那个？他还说了‘是头猪’。”  
“大概是。”  
Poe挠了挠头发，苦恼地用铅笔支着下巴，乌黑浓密的头顶让Hux想起Ben Solo。  
“还得再问问清楚。”  
“Hudson太太可能会不同意，Rey的状态很不好。”  
Phasma没有出现，她大概是去找证据了。Hux用后脑勺轻轻磕着门框，希望这女人能成功，告诉他这确实是一场骗局。

Hux是个实干派，他不是人云亦云的学派论者，也没有传说中的阴阳眼和招魂的能力。他对教会史有一套自己编写的整理方法，正在低年级广泛推行，他关注证据和细节，下手又稳又狠，从不作无用功。Krennic很欣赏他，还是学生的时候就委派参与过驱魔。  
Poe的家庭医生中午过来看了下Rey，开了些镇静剂。乘着这个空挡Hux把Hudson家重新布置了一下，在房间的几个角落安放了温度感应器。Finn过来帮忙时问他这是干嘛用的。  
“我们发现，恶灵或者恶魔出现时温度会降低，”Hux架起照相机，把快门按钮连在感应器上，“只要出现温度变化就会启动，可以拍摄下照片。”  
“然后能干吗？驱魔是怎么做的？”那孩子问。  
“有些恶灵胆小愚蠢，看到十字架和圣水就跑。Rey的卧室墙上那些十字架是谁钉上去的？”Hux总觉得还有细节被遗漏。  
“教会来过人，其他都是邻居给的。”  
看来完全没用。  
“有些能力很强大对这些无动于衷。恶魔迷惑人的眼睛和耳朵，让你看不清他们。”  
[你尝起来有啤酒的味道]  
[有趣]  
Hux摇了摇架子，确保架设稳固，转过狭窄的过道往楼上去。  
“知道是谁，往往就能知道他们的目的，知道吗，他们是群老顽固，喜欢做的事情从来不改。”  
Finn笑起来。  
Hux讨厌孩子，特别是这个年纪的男孩子，Finn倒是挺可爱。他以后会吃苦头。Hux一边走一边看着发黄的墙纸，花纹因为污渍而变得有趣起来，天晓得里面有没有藏着眼睛。天真善良的孩子以后都会吃苦头。  
“你知道最简单的驱魔方法是什么？”  
“是什么？”  
他们站在的Rey以前的卧室外面，门上被栓了链条，Hux拿起来用手指拨了拨铁环，又放下来，哗啦啦地响了会儿。  
“大声喊出它的名字。名字是魔鬼的契约，可以让它滚回老家去。”  
“是不是就跟不能说天使的名字一样？”  
“可不完全一样。”  
Hux不想聊天使，他不觉得它们存在，这大概是他成为不了神父的最大原因。Armitage Hux可能需要靠欺骗才能穿上那种袍子，而不是别着白色的领结插片一次一次和人解释他还不算是神父。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
Hudson太太离婚后独自带着女儿生活，房子是城区改造时分配的，地基下埋的是石条不是尸骨。事情发生后她们去Finn家住了一周，后来又去住了几天旅馆，安稳了一阵。可回来后就发现Rey不能出门了，她会因为各种事情被迫留在房子里，摔倒或者撞到哪里，因为夜惊而恍惚虚弱。Rey出事时刚过了生日不久，Hux只能勉强理解成到了被恶魔选中的年纪，就和体育局会去中学挑选跳高选手一样。

“为什么是我？”才吃了药的小姑娘气愤地说，眼皮因为药物作用一直在打架。  
“你自己觉得呢？他强迫你留在屋子里，”Hux说，站起来离开座位，转头看那头已经垂着脑袋睡着了，“胁迫你，引起所有人的注意。十字架没有用，巫医没有用，你们不得不联系教会，你们一定会联系教会的。报纸电视都在报道，那么势必惊动梵蒂冈，”他走到窗前，朝街对面看，“教会一定会派人来，但碍于舆论又不能大张旗鼓，唯一一个有驱魔资质的非神职人员，就是我。他要的可能不是你，或者说，不仅仅是你……”  
正是午休时间，Ben拎着他的锡质餐盒从对街走过，高大宽阔显得有些笨重。他耸着肩膀往Hudson家看了一眼，就和其他好奇的人一样，接着往上看了一眼，Hux侧身躲进窗帘的阴影里。公交车司机走过路口，转进一条小巷，那里通向瀑布，是他们第一次见面的地方，他在那里吃午饭。  
天上聚集了黑云，它们挤在屋顶后面几乎一动不动，预示着狂风和暴雨，或许是今晚或许是明天。Hux觉得两块肩胛骨中间的那块凹陷异常冰冷，让他想起早上的吻。他转头看了看早已陷入沉睡Rey，脸上的阴影使她宛如一具尸体，房门洞开，因为正对着狭窄的走廊导致光线被完整切割，光进不来也出不去。  
他始终猜不透到底为了什么选中了她，也猜不透早上的那个梦，为了什么而选中他。

 

Hux别过头趴在枕头上，嘴唇纠缠着Ben的，时不时地凹下腰，那里有只火热干燥的大手，正沿着凹陷轻轻抚摸。  
他们亲吻的时间已经超过常规，Hux知道了厚唇的好，真是好极了。他自己摸着自己，在抚摸里打哆嗦，Ben会顺他心意地紧跟其后，Hux的手就像位敬业的导游。手指绕到了后面，顺着背脊一路往下，还没碰到时伸回来去抠Ben的嘴唇，弄得手指上都是口水，然后又探下去。自我开拓不是一件特别容易的事，得耐得住性子和尴尬。Ben换了个姿势把他往侧边压，Hux就着体重埋进一整根手指，一直顶到指缝，他屈了屈关节找到了乐处，在Ben的舌头下哼哼唧唧起来。  
“淫荡的神父，上不了天堂。”身上的人退后一点说，啃了啃他沾满口水的下巴。  
Hux笑起来，喘得只能听到自己的声音，Ben像是站在他的耳蜗里说话。  
“既然你不能去那里，”对方粗厚的手掌从大腿根摸起一直到膝盖，粗鲁地毫不留情地把它们分开，Hux尖声笑出来，“那我就把你拉入黑暗。”  
驱魔人刹那间回过神来，他拔出手指但是被压迫得太紧抽不出别在背后的手掌。身上的影子伏下来，鼻尖对着鼻尖，他眼珠是金色的。  
“Ben！”Hux大喊，他吓得头皮刺痛，拼了命想扭开，“Ben！Ben Slolo！”  
“嘘……你太吵了。”  
“滚出去！你给我滚出去！”Hux被捂住了嘴，手心里都是Ben的气味，声音被闷着，“滚出！我的脑子！”  
“真要命……你以为我在你脑子里？以为这是幻觉？你怎么当的驱魔人？”  
“滚出他的身体！”Hux被拉了起来，他觉得疼，那怪物竟然跪在他的脚踝上，“滚出去！”  
“他的身体？Ben Solo一直都是我的，他就是我。再说了你用什么让我滚出去？用大喊大叫？还是用你的屁股？”  
“滚出去。”  
Hux害怕起来，他不要被这个怪物强奸，那比死还痛苦。他无法想象留着邪恶血液的阴茎塞进自己的身体，无法想象它的搏动是因为心脏还是别的，他吓得脸色苍白，不停地踢着对方想要离得远一些。  
“你在害怕？人类总是害怕，哇哇乱叫大哭大闹。”那人长着Ben的脸，他说他是Ben，他凑得很近，空出来的手握着Hux的阴茎手指搓弄着头部，“真有趣，你猜钉子怎么说的你？我抓到了他剩下的灵魂，脏得像沼泽里的石头。”  
“放开我！”  
Hux不管什么狗屁钉子，他的生殖器落在魔鬼手里，吓得他都不记得自己有没有勃起。  
“你刚才不是玩得很高兴，还差一点点，Armitage Hux，还差一点点……”  
“滚……”  
“交出你的精液……让我再帮帮你。”  
Hux没法动弹了，他沮丧地看着斑驳的天花板，也没法喊叫，无形的手束缚着他。那个肮脏的蠢货正低头给他口交，他可能这辈子都没法享受口交的快感了。Hux气得眼泪都流了出来，挂在鼻子旁边，又痒又湿。他感觉到压力在后腰聚集，可以想象胯下的那双眼睛在看着他，他要把它们挖出来，只要他不死，一定要把这双眼睛挖出来。  
Hux没法违抗身体，射在Ben——他说他是Ben——下巴上。他被拉了起来，胃像拧紧了一样痛，一张嘴就吐了出来。Ben拉着他的头发没让他吐在床上，Hux看过驱魔的记录，有人一直呕吐直到吐出鲜血当场死亡。他浑身都疼，脑子里滚满了脏话。  
“你怎么了？我去叫医生。”罪魁祸首说。  
Hux拉过枕巾捂住嘴，他从头发和汗里看到Ben慌张的黑眼睛，虚弱地推开他。  
“你先回去，让我，一个人待着。”  
“我带你去医院。”  
“不，你先回去，我会给你打电话的。没事的，Ben，”Hux实在没法喊这个名字，“老毛病了。”  
他跨过呕吐物把Ben推出门外，他才来得及套上背心外套挂在肩膀上，Ben冒着汗的焦急的脸在慢慢关上的门里越来越窄，Hux实在没法分辨最后一瞬他的眼珠是黑色还是金色。他把他赶出去了，这就好了。他蹲下来，蹲不住又坐到地板上，光着身子嘴上还捂着枕巾，累得只想大哭一场。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
Hux给Poe打电话。  
半小时前他终于收拾完了，换了床单擦了地板。空气凝重，正憋着雨，开了窗也吹不散呕吐物的气味，又酸又苦。整理的时候Hux忍不住翻弄，担心自己把什么器官给吐了出来，挺恶心的。他难过极了，那个温和寡言的Ben Solo，Hux本打算在离开前都和他睡觉的，多棒的鸡巴，太可惜了。  
如果你读过小说或者看过类似的电影，可千万别信，驱魔人不是傻子或莽夫，他们也流血也怕死，上帝不总与他们同在。  
Hux有那么一刻钟没法直面自己的阴茎，尽量不去回想刚才的那一幕，不去回想那个触感。脚踝痛得要命，他一瘸一拐地去淋浴，低头看水流过淤青，带着被暴力拔下的头发汇入下水口，气得直哆嗦。  
Hux一边打电话一边看镜子里的自己，完全看不出他才和恶魔上了床，他按了按脚上的冰袋，“可能需要请示梵蒂冈。”  
“是找到了什么新证据吗？”Poe问。  
“如果确凿他们随时会派人过来。今天我不过来了，你记一下图书馆的电话。”Hux没有正面回答，他得先把那一段时间跳过去。

在文明普及之前，文字和历史大多掌握在教区僧侣的手里，他们知道的要比普通人多，知道黑暗总是多于光明。  
“所以就抽了风喜欢造地窖。”Hux干巴巴地说。  
“很多珍藏都是石刻和木刻，这样能省下制冷和遮光的费用。”  
带路的管理员说。大概是听惯了抱怨，一点都没有生气的样子，倒让Hux有点尴尬。  
“要离开的话请按铃，等我检查完之后才能离开，希望您配合。”  
“当然，好的。”Hux点点头，同时拜托他留意一下可能会有电话打进来，“这里没有电话线吗？”  
“明年会有，手机信号也得等到明年。”  
他指给他看复印机的位置，然后就离开了。

“钉子，你说了好几次钉子。”  
Hux自言自语，他打开资料库，驱魔记录每隔一段时间会备份到各区的设备上，算是进入科技时代后的一大进步吧。大部分资料不对公众和媒体开放，信仰很重要也很脆弱，特别在无法解释的事情上。他记不全钉子的名字，只好按年份来查，这个好办，那一年，神学院因为这个事件有一批学生退学，谁都不会忘记。  
Hux找到了钉子的名字，在死亡名单的第五行，回忆在当下看来还算美好。同时他也找到了所有的图片和文字叙述。  
“全部遇害者……被抽出了肋骨……根据法医判断……死亡在此之后……”  
他念出电脑屏幕上的字。  
配图十分血腥，这种过分的血腥让人莫名的亢奋。Hux抬起头，往四周看了看，又看了看身后。地窖里没有其他人，石头架子的阴影在节能灯的白色光源下一览无余。他回过头，电脑上的配图用祈祷文打了水印，似乎知道光看图片就会让人不安。  
“拼写出一个名字……”  
他继续往下念。  
“SNOKE。”  
节能灯闪了闪，有一枚暗了下去，然后又慢慢地亮起来。  
“请不要在教区以外念出这个名字，禁止和非神职人员及驱魔师讨论此事件。”  
Hux终于想起来，想起来他看到过这个名字，这事当时引起极大的风波，几乎每个自命不凡的驱魔人都在暗地里寻找真相，一些手抄小册子在神学院里流行。  
Snoke不是主流恶魔，混乱年代之后就没有再正式出现过，这以后的所作所为按人类的刑罚来讲更像是教唆罪。它有不少信徒，底层的大多死于早年的一些大战，真正意义上的灰飞烟灭。至于剩下的那一些，Hux徘徊在书架前，他记不起是在哪本看到的了，反正不是那些珍贵的石刻板。Snoke有几个很有名的信徒，因为手段残忍名气比它还要响，最近几年还出现过，那个肋骨的拼字有人判断就是其中之一所为。不过也有人认为那场悲剧过于惨烈，展示的力量也超乎寻常的强大，很有可能是本尊出现。通常来讲不会有人直接和恶魔杠上，只是负责不让它们来人间，那些来自黑暗的挑衅总有更深层的原因，只是他们太过愚钝，不得而知，毕竟已经很多年没有出现厉害的驱魔人了。  
“你说过你抓到了他灵魂的一部分，那么……”Hux手指在书脊间游离，“你一定不是Snoke本人。”  
灯又闪了闪。  
“好了好了我不说了。”  
他撇撇嘴，把墙上歪斜的十字架重新摆正。在这里倒不用担心，虽说Paterson只是个没落的小镇子，但在历史上也有过著名的战争也出过名人和神器，况且……  
“况且你还不能完全摆脱Ben Solo，这里还是人间，你没有自由往来的能力。”  
Hux抱回厚厚的一摞书，埋头翻找起来。

此时的Hudson家。  
Rey在药物的帮助下好好地睡了一觉，医生乘着她熟睡的时候过来换药，Phasma看到那些断裂的指甲时掩住嘴别过头去。  
“我建议换一家医院检查，可能是误诊。”她不完全是是铁石心肠，现在更认为Rey有精神方面的疾病，青春期精神错乱或者激素紊乱之类的。  
“她恐怕没法出门。”上一次硬闯的后果是地下室发生坍塌，房梁到现在还没修好。  
“她会再伤害自己……”  
“至少先要得到Hudson太太的同意再做打算。”  
“你真的相信上帝的存在，Poe？”Phasma一直是坚定的无神论者，因为接触过太多骗局，她已经连人类都不愿相信了。  
“我希望灵魂的存在。”  
“想和他们对话？”Phasma稍微能懂得一点书呆子的想法，她笑了笑，看起来没那么刻薄了。

“不！我不去！”  
Rey突然尖叫起来，甩脱了医生的手。与此同时，架设在门口的照相机快门咔嚓乱响，温度感应器不停地发出滴滴声。  
Poe连忙过来想按住她，但还没碰到就被甩了出去。这下连Phasma都懵住了，外头艳阳高照，撞到衣柜上的Poe可不是什么幻觉，这里的几个人里没人有那么大的力气。她连忙跑过去搀起他，医生已经吓得跑出去了。  
“Rey！Rey你清醒一下。”  
“让他滚！滚！”  
她说最后一个字时嘴张大到让人觉得恐惧的程度，但还是她自己的声音。  
Hudson太太连滚带爬地冲上楼来，扶着门框不知所措。  
“我可以教导你。”  
Rey的声音变了，她慢慢地从床上坐起来，不对，是升起来。Phasma看到她腾空的双腿时忍不住尖叫起来。  
“不用！”  
“你会更强大，你会想要那种力量。”  
她在自己同自己对话。  
“Rey！”Hudson太太扑了过去抓住她的手。  
小女孩突然转过头，扭得如此之快让人担心头会断掉，浅色的头发散落在脸上，后面的那双眼睛现在是金色的。  
Poe想去帮Hudson太太，被还在尖叫的Phasam碍手碍脚地拉着，他们三个都看到了Rey的眼睛，这大概是他们这辈子离恶魔最近的一次。这次换成Hudson太太飞了出去，她撞在Poe的身上后者又撞在了门上，房门在没有外力的作用下动起来，把三个人全都关到了外面。  
“砰”地一声，温度感应器和相机都被撞到了地上。屋里的Rey大声尖叫起来。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
Hux终于翻到了要的那一页。他的心脏怦怦地跳起来，耳朵里是血液高速流动的嗡嗡声，而且，他脚上的淤青也在这时候疼了起来。  
[Snoke……]他在心里嘀咕，[肮脏的教唆犯]，或者，他活动一下僵硬的肩膀，[神秘的领袖]。  
“你该去参加竞选，知道吗。相信我，绝对可以选上。”  
他摸着书页说，油墨上刷了一层隔离液，纸张厚而脆，过度发白的纸面上一颗颗氧化的小黄点儿。Hux的手指掠过主角的头颅不碰，他不想犯忌讳。Snoke的信徒低着头围绕在他周围，他们面目模糊衣着统一，亲信都在最里一层，画家还很贴心地让他们摆出不同的姿势，妄图模仿最后的晚餐，或者天晓得是谁在模仿谁。  
“你……”Hux一颗头一颗头地辨认过去，“你有一头黑发。”  
他拿出枚放大镜，把灯拉过来一点。纸张上的瑕疵全部都清晰地暴露了出来，Snoke头颅边上的火光在划过凸透镜的边缘时，似乎摇晃起来了一样。  
“黑发……高高的鼻梁……不是这个，这鼻子是弯的。”Hux自言自语，他有点惊讶于画者的用心。

Hux喜欢Ben的头发，十分喜欢。他可以把手指全部埋进去，在靠近发根的地方抓起来，指关节用力揪住，用剩下的指尖紧紧按着温暖的头皮，那种温度和触感就和摸着卵蛋差不多。鼻子，鼻子很好，从山根到鼻尖的长度，还有硬邦邦的触感。人类的这个器官真好，等于在脸上挂着根鸡巴。Hux不知道Ben和多少人上过床，他不英俊，但的确是女孩子和男孩子都会喜欢的样子，他的性徵都展示在外，是绝佳的交配对象：干净、随和、腰力好、阴茎大。  
“要是我没贪心就好了。”Hux自嘲。  
他找到了，用放大镜手柄的那一头轻轻点了点眼前的这个脑袋。就小指甲盖那么点儿大，微微垂着头，黑发在脸侧弯成可爱的弧度，突出的大鼻子还有厚嘴唇。  
“我找到你了，Ben Solo。哦不对，我们来看看你叫什么。”  
Hux在图画的另一面的描述里找到了对应的名字。这是古迹，否则他会用一根秃头的铅笔，在那个名字下狠狠地画上几道线。  
“现在。我们来把你赶回去，滚回你的地狱。”  
他舒了口气，往后靠到椅背上，然后猛地站起来抽出镇纸毫不顾忌地把书砰地一声给合起来。  
那一声，算是巨响了。Hux一缩脖子，忍不住四周看了看，又往后看了看。地窖没有门板只有门洞，里面暗外面亮，管理员桌子上的灯光正好可以照到门廊，投下一条歪斜的分割线。Hux把书都摞到一起，下意识地把刚才看的那一本塞到中间。他抚了抚衣服，一步一步往门口走去。

人类在进化过程里需要摆脱一些东西，比如犬齿、比如尾巴，再比如危机意识。这东西很玄妙，它大概在你脑仁的右半边耳朵后面，就像老式闹钟上面的那个铃锤，如果它突然敲打起来，可千万别忽视。

Hux听着自己的脚步声，咔哒、咔哒，在石板地上清脆地敲打，脖子后面的汗毛竖了起来，舌根异常干燥。他摸了摸口袋，什么都没有，进来时被收走了。  
“管理员。”  
Hux还没到门口就喊道，自己被自己的声音吓得一激灵。他下意识地去看墙上挂着的圣物，又转过头来。  
“管理员？我看完了，请你来一下。”  
Hux停在了门口。外面的光照进来，他踩在那道光的上面，视线还没法看到管理员的桌子。Hux吸了口气，慢慢吐出来，他的嗓子疼了起来，皮肤跟着收紧，感觉乳头干涩地顶在衣服上。

“Ben？”他说，“Ben，你不能在这里。”  
外面没有回音，光线动了动，像是有人在移动那盏台灯，Hux记得，翡翠绿的蛋形灯罩，连着金色的穗子。  
“你哪儿来的胆子来这里。”  
Hux往前走一步，让自己又能正好踩在光线上。  
他现在看到了，管理员面对着他僵直地站在桌子前，嘴巴大张着，像是在等待牙医问诊。他正无措地移动眼珠，似乎想用这方法来告诉Hux事情是怎么发生的。  
“你在哪里？”Hux疑惑地问，管理员深绿色的眼珠焦急地晃来晃去，“Hudson家。你猜到我要来这里？”  
Hux说完往墙内退了一步，可怜的管理员被扔了进来，像个包袱一样噗地一声砸到墙上又落了下来。一阵让人压抑的空气突然冲过来，紧紧地贴着Hux的脸，他们之间只隔着一支铅笔头的距离。  
Hux好整以暇地斜过眼珠，往旁边的墙上看了看。距离他最近的那张玻璃框里，放着某任神父的缎带，已经褪色了，被图钉钉在纸板上，它现在正在玻璃框里微微晃动。Hux不用往后看，他想那些圣物应该都在颤抖，用已经腐朽却毫不退缩的力量，警告着门外的这个家伙。  
“回去，Ben。回去。别逼我。”  
Hux闭了闭眼睛，一团空气猛地拍打过来，空气抖动了一下，一枚掌印出现在他鼻子前。  
“我们为什么不谈一谈？”  
Hux突然笑了起来，他很少笑，大概是为了维持驱魔人的形象。他咧了咧嘴，然后，出其不意地，伸出舌头，在那个虚空的掌印上舔了一下。  
就像把棉花糖放进热水，一切都消失了，压抑的空气也消失了。Hux这才发现，台灯的光暗了下去，暗到正常的水平，的确，它刚才亮得有些过分了。

他把管理员扶起来，问他怎么样。  
“大概因为……没吃早饭？”那头不知所云，“我跌到了吗？”  
Hux让他检查了一下书籍，拿回随身物品离开了。他在教堂门口打开了手机，Poe的电话多得像乱码一样出现在通话记录上。  
“怎么了？”他打回去问。  
“刚才电话打不通，现在没事了。Rey又发作了一次，就刚才。”  
Hux表示知道了。  
他抓着方向盘愣了一会儿，太阳在云后进进出出，照在停车牌上一会儿亮一会儿暗。已经来不及通知梵蒂冈了，那个人已经等不及了，Hux没有理由坐以待毙让人来收尸。他倒出车子往Ben的家里开去。

*危机意识的腺体在耳朵后面什么的是我胡诌的，不要当真


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
和每次一样，短腿狗最先和Hux打招呼，它刚才正在推搡门前的信箱。  
“别告诉我他出去了。”  
Hux低头看Marvin，挪了挪脚躲开它扑过来的小短腿。Marvin不喜欢他，因为Ben为了插Hux的屁眼而把它关浴室里，Marvin只喜欢鞋带。  
Hux还从没来过Ben这边，他们一直只在旅馆做爱。他也根本没想去，Ben本就是个长了根大屌的过客。他忍受着夕阳刺眼的光，眯起眼睛看眼前的建筑物：是座简陋可爱的小房子，木板墙壁一边已经被晒褪了色，印花窗帘飘了一只角在外边，门前的花坛里种着常绿的灌木，天生天养不用费心思照料，还有只信箱，支撑用的木棍刚刚已经被Marvin推歪了。  
这是Ben的家，Hux心想，不是那个家伙的。恶魔的门徒，房子该是煤砌的，门前环绕着烧红的铁水，三头狗为他看家。Marvin顺利扑到了他的鞋带，Hux不得不和它纠缠，这时门开了。  
驱魔人心里咯噔一声，Ben Solo站在屋子的阴影里，手握着把手，他太高，门廊遮住了额头。Marvin放开了Hux的鞋，灰溜溜钻回了屋，短腿狗从Ben脚边走过时停了一停，似乎需要分辨什么，然后才继续往里走，像只被吸进黑洞的小怪物，短腿的那种。  
Hux呼出口气，夕阳正照在他眼睛里，显得Ben的屋子墨汁一样的黑，还发红。他走到门前，房子的主人微微低头，深色的眼珠后面闪烁着金色的光，书上说只有患了眼疾还有恶魔才长这种眼睛。

“所以，Ben在哪里？”  
Hux转身看他把门关上，紧紧盯着插销仿佛它会活一样。  
对方指指自己，咧嘴笑了笑。他笑起来不好看，Hux不由得皱起眉头，因为不是Ben，还缺少了可爱。  
“我们谈谈，我来了。”  
“你衣袋里放了什么。”  
Ben，好吧他还是坚持他是Ben，说。  
“圣水、十字架、缎带。”  
“用来操你自己？”  
“不。”Hux盯着他瞳孔后的金色小点儿，“用来让你的皮肤冒烟，阳具溃烂。”  
Ben笑起来，摆出被吓到的样子。他转身把背留给Hux，弯下腰把Marvin抱起来，短腿狗不满地吱吱叫。Hux跟着他走，路过厨房的时候Ben把狗放进去，它直接奔向了食盆。Ben继续往里走，Hux默不作声跟在后面。这房子的里面和外面看起来一样小，墙壁上挂着小小的招贴画，还有那种在市集里10块钱两幅的小油画，天花板被漆成蓝色，踏脚线上有狗的爪印。他们没走太久，Ben侧身开了扇小门，低下头钻进去。Hux走到门前，这是个半地窖，建在楼梯下，在这种地方一般用来存放面粉和干货。Ben坐在一张木头条凳上，里面被布置成个小书房的样子，墙壁上钉了架子放了很多旧书，桌上有钢笔和本子，大概是用来写他一直念叨的什么狗屁诗。Ben拧开瓶水，放在桌子上，往前推了推。Hux不得不跟着挤进了小书房，他头顶的门框上钉了波西米亚花纹的布，这本该是个舒适的小室。

“为什么是Rey？”他拿起瓶子说完，仰头喝了一口。  
“那姑娘身体里有东西。”  
“什么东西？”  
“和我一样的东西。她快成年了。”  
Hux把瓶子放回去，“你看得到？”  
“我知道，它在……”他低头，手臂抬起来，粗粗的手指头指着自己锁骨下方乳头上面的那一点，“在这里。”  
“你要做什么？”  
“把它呼唤出来。”  
“然后呢？”  
Ben露出牙齿，“找回那个你们不敢叫出名字的人。”  
Hux咬牙切齿，他就知道是Snoke。这名字肮脏晦气，即使是Krennic，提起时也只用代指，它代表的不仅仅是个体，而是一种未知而强大的集合体，他们会回来，回来报仇，回来把这个世界重新拉回混乱里面。  
“钉子是怎么回事？”  
Ben眼神变了，金色有一瞬间压过了黑色。Hux的手指甲在背后抠着墙壁。  
“吵闹的杂碎。”他招招手，Hux不情愿地上前一步，“他太吵了，我们只想知道那一点消息就够了，他倒好，把自己从断奶开始的历史报了个遍。”  
Hux挑起眉头，听起来像是这位前炮友会做的事情。  
“你们？”  
“他说到你，说你有多香、有多软。”Ben没有回答“你们”里还有谁。  
“哦。”  
“所以我要来看看。”  
“他现在呢？”  
“剩下的那点灵魂没有用，被吃了吧。”  
Ben又招招手，Hux硬着头皮又往前走了一步。  
“说说‘你们’的计划。除了召唤Rey身体里的恶魔，唤醒那个人，你还要干嘛？”  
“操你。”  
“什么？”  
“操你。我很渴，Armitage……你的血或者精液。”  
Hux愣住了。他的手腕被握住了，Ben的大拇指按在他的脉搏上，血流回心脏，在耳朵里，咚咚、咚咚地响。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
废话，Hux当然做过爱，他还瘪得像颗芽菜的时候就做过，虽不能说身经百战，但身体不说谎，它知道什么是快活。

也知道什么叫害怕。

金色眼珠的那家伙正用大拇指按他的乳头，Hux吓得头皮紧缩，乳晕也跟着皱了起来。恐惧和兴奋总是离得过近，他不知道会阴的酸胀是因为什么，其中应该有大部分来自他觉得乳头会被咬掉的恐慌。是恶魔不是吗？恶魔的早餐一定不是煎蛋培根。Hux觉得“Ben”会油煎了他的睾丸。  
“你在想什么？”那人说。  
“在想你会怎么吃掉我。”  
精液和血，一样一样来。  
“嗯……”，他本来已经在俯身亲吻Hux的胸脯了，浓密的黑色脑袋停在他胸口，像只动物，“手指沾番茄酱。”  
驱魔人翻翻白眼。  
“Ben”似乎觉得是个不错的主意，他拿起了Hux的手，仔细看了看，就像屠夫在衡量脂肪的厚度一样，然后张开嘴稍微伸出一点舌头，把它含了进去。  
“这人和Ben完全不一样，”Hux跨在他腿上，“该死的蠢也该死的辣。”  
他已经吐出了手指，被含得亮亮的，舔得又湿又滑又红，然后用同样的方式去对待Hux的乳头，左边的和右边的。驱魔人抱住了胸口黑色的头颅，手指伸进去，绕住几簇头发，卷紧了，揪起来。  
Hux觉得，既然要交出性命——他觉得自己有50%的胜算——不如就先爽个透，如果下了地狱，屁股里带着魔王的精液，该是件多有意思的事情。他和“Ben”接吻，眯着眼睛看他闪烁着金色碎片的虹膜，边给他手活。

Hux没当上神父是Orson Krennic的意思，他看透了这个能干却不虔诚的小崽子，Krennic不会把他当亲信的，送他去死倒是很顺手。Hux对教廷一直有怀疑，论谁被穿了教士袍的人操都没法相信他的主吧。但他无处可去，他知道外面的世界也没多好，还更糟，如果不是被送进神学院Hux估计在成年前被卖掉操死了。  
Hux不该这时想起他的顶头上司，并且还想起他盯着Galen时那副疯狗一样的馋相，和身上的这个倒还真有点像。

他抬起点腰，握着“Ben”的手，“Ben”的手则握着那根湿漉漉的大屌，往自己的身体里，塞进去。Hux喘着气，胸骨凸起来一条一条的，“Ben”的额头顶着它，喘得比他还要大声。他着急得像是这辈子第一次做爱，还没全部塞进去就动起来，没两下就滑了出来，气得Hux去咬他的耳朵。  
“你是个笨球……”他在他被咬破口的耳朵旁边说，“你再厉害也是个笨球。”  
恶魔因为这话背脊的肌肉像教堂上的恶鬼石像一样涨开，Hux用手捏捏它。  
“慢慢来，Ben没告诉你该怎么操我吗？”  
“操你！”恶魔吼道，饿极了。  
“他还真没告诉你。先别动，”Hux死死揪住他的一撮头发警告，“全塞进来，全部进来，让你的小东西全部进来……”  
他眼睛里的金色都要褪光了，着急得皱着脸，要哭出来一样。  
“你摸摸看，”Hux带着他的手，“润滑液都挤出来了。”他抬起头伸长了脖子，额头几乎碰到低矮的天花板。  
“Ben”摸着他的括约肌，用牙去咬Hux的喉结。  
“你要等它松了软了，”Hux低下头，“然后再操。”  
那家伙现在一脸恍惚。  
Hux慢慢往下坐又抬起来一点，屁股后面黏糊糊地啪嗒啪嗒响。“Ben”的手指离开了一秒，他拿过桌上的钢笔，把光滑的笔尾就着缝隙也塞了进去。  
“拿开！”Hux骂他。  
“湿得什么都能塞进去。”  
Hux拨开他的手，钢笔无辜地被摔到角落里，沾了灰。  
“我可以把那本子全部塞进去……他给你写了诗，让你的屁股好好读一读。”  
“那东西该去喂狗。”  
他们没再闹了，“Ben”的阴茎现在已经完全塞进去了，他开始操Hux，像个符合他现在身份的，真正的恶魔一样，操他。木头凳脚咔哒直响，Hux像是骑在那种闹腾的铁皮牛身上一样，被颠得直晃，他合不拢嘴，流下一点口水挂在下嘴唇上。Hux垂着眼睛看那个操他的家伙，傻气地皱着眉头，像个才招妓的屌客一样神魂颠倒，恨不得把全部的力气都用在腰和屁股上。  
“来啊快来啊。”他在心里头说，他要把精液就交给他，然后就是血了。

Hux突然叫了一声，他夹得太紧，紧得Ben屈起了身体呻吟。  
Marvin不知道什么时候进来了，正在扑打Hux蜷缩起来的脚趾。  
驱魔人的前列腺被压迫得太狠，惊吓成了春药，爽得他直接就射了。  
“Ben”还在抽动，他伸出舌头去接从Hux嘴里淌下来的口水，然后顺势舔上了下巴，一股口水的臭味，挠得心里发痒。  
Hux射在自己肚子上了，后面是重灾区，屁股在“Ben”的手心里直抖。  
“Marvin在看。”  
“死狗，让它滚出去。”Hux眼泪都气出来了。  
“好。”  
他在Hux脸颊上用力亲了一口，一只手放开他的屁股，对着短腿狗挥了挥。小毛球往后翻了两个跟头，一直翻出了房间。“Ben”挥挥手指，房门关了起来，能听到门口呜呜的抱怨，还有狗爪子挠门的声音。  
“它滚出去了。再来一次。”  
恶魔握着Hux的胯把他往上抬了抬，抽出阴茎。液体从他身体里滑了出来，像是魂也跟着滑了出来，Hux仰起头轻声尖叫。  
“神父你……”  
“Ben”的龟头在Hux的屁股缝里滑来滑去，他把他放下来，Hux自动自发把它吞了进去。  
“十分贪心……”


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
他们去了浴室，在浴缸里闹了一会儿。他们还去了厨房，十恶不赦的——或许还没来得及做什么的——大魔头给Hux煎香肠，挂在刀尖上喂进他嘴里。  
他也会吃饭，油锅吱吱响时也会忍不住往后靠；也喝水，也会用手指头把杯壁外的水珠刮掉；他的胡子会长出来，刮完胡子也会往脸上拍须后水。他活生生，肉体温暖结识。Hux拿着水杯撑着头看他。除了眼睛。

Hux累了，躺到床上，一只手拿着喝空的水杯晃来晃去，灯光反射在玻璃杯上，在他眼睛里也那么晃来晃去。  
“什么样？”他问。  
“什么什么样。”  
“地狱什么样。火烧的？还是暗的？”  
“到处都在着火，飘着骨灰。”  
“烫吗？”Hux翻了个身，趴着问。  
“烫。”他吻他的背，把空杯子拿过来放到床头柜上。台灯下放着Ben以前当兵时的照片，一本正经，可爱地冒着傻气。  
“你喜欢被烫到？”Hux又翻过来，他才洗了澡，不想背上有口水味。  
“不。”  
“那你为什么？”Hux拨开他凑过来的脸，“还要把Rey拉下去。”这还算不上晓之以理动之以情。  
“Ben”面无表情地看着他，即使他虹膜闪着邪恶的金光，Hux也知道这蠢货脑子里现在一片空白。  
大多时候都是这样，Hux看了很多书，自古到今，从来没有哪个恶魔想出过什么冠冕堂皇的可以骗到人的好主意，他们就是闹啊闹啊，不把这世界整成个垃圾堆不罢休。有的时候，这种例子不多，但是的确有的时候，他们自己也会犯糊涂，气得不愿再来人间。Rey恐怕很难再经受几次折磨了，Hux心肠没那么软也没那么硬，他承认，独自抚养女儿的Hudson让他想起了什么。如果可以换来几年太平，等到Rey青春期自作孽时再闹也不迟，给他点时间，给教廷一点时间。

“他让我这么做。”那人终于回答，累了一样仰天躺在Hux旁边，床凹下去时震了震。  
“那他为了什么。”  
“你该知道，这世界是你那个主硬拿走的吧。”  
“我可没把他想得有多好。”  
“他想夺回来。”  
“然后这里，你躺的这块地方，”Hux拍拍他们的床，“就会成天着火，空气里飘着骨灰。你愿意待着？”  
“愿意。”  
Hux叹口气。  
“我不愿意。”他转过身撑起头继续说，“Rey也不会愿意。你要怎么做？没有人能强迫她，即使是……”他咽了口口水，“Snoke也不行。”  
“人类抵挡不了诱惑。”  
“说得好像你们可以一样。”Hux拍拍他的裆部，那里像窝着只鸟。  
“人死后上不了天堂，没有那种地方。教堂穹顶上那个是人画的，他没死过怎么会知道。人死后，去地狱，统统都要下地狱。”  
Hux冷着脸听他说。  
“我可以弄死你。”来自地狱的那个说。  
“谁都可以弄死我。很简单，买把手枪，朝这儿，”Hux拉起他的手，指指自己的额头，“一枪就够。”  
“你会下地狱。”  
“我不会去找你。我会在那儿到处和别的鬼说你和你那个狗屁主子的坏话，往你们的脚印里吐口水。”Hux笑起来。  
“Ben”的表情迷惑极了，他现在根本不舍得把手指挪开，划过Hux的额头，流连地在下颚骨上停留了一会儿，才握拳收起来。一开始只是觉得有趣，那个零碎的灵魂里有关于Hux的记忆，他好奇极了，这又是一个嘲笑凡人的机会不是吗，让他们屁滚尿流，恶魔不放过任何让人类畏惧他们的机会，恐惧相当美味。  
“Rey不能死对不对？你不能弄死她，你要她活着，活着那个怪物才能占了她的身体，否则你还得再找。”Hux回忆书里的内容，恶魔总是这样，毫无创新精神。  
“我就快成功了。”  
“那我先恭喜你了。”Hux打了个哈欠，拉过薄被，“要对我动手的话，麻烦利索些，看在我骑了你半天的份上。”他转过身闭起眼睛，“和你做爱很愉快。”  
Hux觉得够了，他现在知道了死后都得下地狱被火烧，那就更不怕了。或许这次要失败了，驱魔没有百分百成功的，失败就失败吧。他或许还得把命给搭上，死在Ben的床上。屁股还在痛，随便吧，Hux想，他累了，让他歇十分钟，就十分钟。“Ben”已经拿走了他的精液，他要怎么拿走鲜血？Hux实在是想不动了。

然后他睡着了，一觉睡到现在。  
Hux飞快爬起来，因为头晕晃了一下，已经过了半夜，屋子里空无一人，台灯的亮被扭到最暗。他风风火火地满地找衣服，一路找到小书房里，最后在客厅找到了外套。Marvin被关在厨房，一地的碎纸睡得挺香，他终究是把Ben给Hux写的诗喂了狗，要不是事态紧急Hux几乎要笑出来。他摸了摸口袋，东西都在，Marvin在睡梦里蹬蹬脚，Hux抬起手摸脉搏，他还活着，心脏咚咚跳，夜里有点冷，空气里没有飘着骨灰，闻起来有一点点混着消毒剂的狗屎味。他转着脚跟看了看屋子，这里冷清得像停尸房，恶魔去觅食了。他转头跑了出去。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
Poe今晚帮忙守夜。这本不是他的事，他只是个学者，但Hudson太太眩晕症犯了早早就吃了药睡下。Poe给自己倒了杯酒，Hudson家没有冰块，事实上，这个家现在几乎停摆了。储藏室快空了，地下室的积水到现在还来不及处理，Finn家每天会送些食物和茶过来，Hudson太太也只有吃过午饭才敢去对门借用一下洗衣机。  
“如果是骗局，代价实在太大了。”Poe尝了口烈酒，往杯子里又倒进些凉水。  
“家具，古董餐具，房子，地契，遗产，抚养权……什么事都做的出来。”Phasma摇摇头拒绝了酒。  
外头刮起风来，树枝抽打着玻璃窗，架在院墙上的转播天线吱吱呀呀的。  
“你看到过最夸张的案子是什么样的？”Poe长得和气，很容易让人放松警惕。  
“故意摔断腿，两条。坐了大半年轮椅。”Phasma对着桌面摇头，“但是现在这个……我……”  
她常常去参加电视节目，听过和看过无数故事，嘴巴利心肠硬。Phasma只是个普通人，小时候也害怕天花板上的影子，也不敢在夜里开柜子门。Rey的那双眼睛……她又摇摇头，那甚至不是人类。  
“你也看到了。嗨，别摇头了，你这样我要害怕的。”Poe和她开玩笑。  
Phasma苦笑起来，“你瞧，这有违常识。我所接受的教育，还有我的工作，实在没法接受这种虚幻的东西，灵魂啊什么的。”  
“你就从来没信过？”Poe又给自己倒了点，话多起来，“你从来没想过，或许有一天死去的亲人朋友能和你说上话。”  
“没有，我一点都不想他们。”  
Poe尴尬地低头摸着杯子。  
“你很想？”Phasma试图拉回气氛。  
“我很想。十分，非常。”Poe坦率地说。  
“如果见到了，你会说什么？”  
“我不知道，”他自顾自笑起来，似乎想起了什么窝心的事，“我真不知道……我就想看看他们。我还不能完全接受他们永远离开，就当是给我个安慰，好知道他们不再受苦了，告诉他们我想念他们。”  
Phasma往后靠到椅背上，她有点喜欢这个小伙子了，不想再嘲笑他天真和愚蠢，不单单是因为她今天也看到了那个。这世界是挺糟的，又冷又脏，Phasma仰起头搁在椅背上，幸运的是还是有人存着好念头，就像是阻止它滑入深渊的手。她闭起眼睛，嘴角弯了起来。  
外头下起雨来，有越下越大的趋势。Poe困了，趴到自己胳膊上，沾了湿气的木头桌子发出轻轻的咯吱声。  
“你去沙发上睡会儿吧，那儿有毯子。”Phasma说，睁开了眼睛。  
“不用。”  
Poe嘟囔着抬起头来，他可不能留Phasma一个人。他还想再说几句，但对面的Phasma用下巴颏对着他，还是保持仰头搁在椅背上的姿势。

餐桌灯拉得很低，暖黄的光都集中在桌面上，一部分透过灯罩反射到天花板上，从远处看的话该是个可爱的沙漏型光晕。Poe的喉咙收紧了，Phasma的下巴在抖动，好像害了什么怕冷的病，他才喝了酒，没感觉出来，周围冷了下来，不是因为雨。Poe不敢抬头，他两只手掌平放在桌子上，手指头紧张地扒拉着木头桌面。Phasma像架缺油的机器一样，下巴抖着似乎努力想让脖子回复原位。Poe脖子僵硬，他偷偷往上转动眼珠，试图越过眼皮和睫毛往上看。  
有什么东西从天花板上挂下来，悉悉索索的只有些破碎的影子，Phasma那头发出咯咯的声音，不知道是牙齿还是颈骨发出来的。Poe用力闭了一下眼睛，下定了决心一样，猛地抬起头来。  
Rey倒挂在天花板上，她的小腿和脚埋在楼板里应该还在另一头，睡裙竟然安静地停在膝盖上。Poe刚才看到的影子是她倒垂的头发，她现在正面对着Phasma，从Poe的角度只能看到她的眼白，黑色的蛛网一样的影子缠绕在她苍白的脖子上。Rey动了动，Poe听到Phasma的下巴发出骨头摩擦的声音，他现在看到了Rey的虹膜，一晃而过的金色，绕着一圈黑边，瞳孔墨一样黑。  
“放开她……”Poe听到自己说，他后悔地想勒死自己，但他这么说。  
Rey慢慢地转过头来，肩膀一动不动，从看着可怜的Phasma转成看Poe的样子。Poe应该是抬腿踢了一下，Phasma的椅子倒了，他听到她重重地倒在地上，还有随之而来压抑的抽泣声。  
“你放开她。”Poe又说了一遍，对着动作扭曲彷佛脖子已经断掉的Rey说，她的头发遮住了半张脸，眼睛在阴影里闪烁。

“放开我！”  
这次是Rey的声音。

Poe觉得自己要聋了。他捂着头侧身翻倒在地上，拉着软成一滩努力想站起来的Phasma连滚带爬地冲向后门。倒挂着的Rey挣扎起来，那身体似乎只有一半是她自己的，狼狈又诡异地在天花板上扭动，像只受伤的蜘蛛。Poe和Phasma拉开门，外头竟然已经是暴雨了，风带着雨打得他们一个踉跄。Poe满脸都是雨水，他转身抓着门框，目瞪口呆地看着天花板上那个挣扎的影子，现在还是Rey的声音，可能下一刻，下一刻就不是了。他想冲进去，被Phasma拉住了。  
“神父，神父他在哪里？快找到他。”  
就这么一句话的时间，门不知道是被风还是别的什么，用力带得关了起来。Phasma拉着差点被夹断手指的Poe连忙往后退，天上打了雷，闪电落下来把转播天线打出了火花，喊声都被盖过去了。一道巨大的白色闪电打了下来，劈向院子里的一株梨树，Phasma和Poe连忙往街上跑，等再回头时，树干已经被整个劈断了，断下的树枝和叶子把门给完全堵住了。  
“他在哪！Hux他在哪！”  
Phasma揪着Poe的领子问，好像只要他回答Hux就会出现一样。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
Hux真的出现了，Phasma说不定在这件事后真要去信教了。  
小车冲出雨帘带着刹车声停在了马路对面，没有关车灯，密齿梳一样的雨被灯光照得雪白，Hux烦躁地拉扯着保险带从车里出来，顶开车门时风往回刮，砰地一下就合上了，把防风衣给夹在门里了。Hux用力甩开湿透的外套，他肌肉打颤神经紧绷，潮湿粘腻的衣服被他当成是恶魔的爪子或者地狱里的沥青，恨不得把它从皮肤上剐下来。  
对面门廊的灯亮了，Finn被他父母紧紧攀着肩膀，焦急地往这边看。  
“都回去！关上门！”Hux指着他们大声命令。  
“她又犯病了。”Phasma跟着Hux跑一边报告说，“不不，是恶魔，那个不是Rey！神父，神父您得救救她！”  
Hux停下脚步，疑惑又带着威胁地看着她，他从没这么看过Phasma，下意识给她留了点情面，但如果事到如今她还要说风凉话，可别怪他心狠手辣。  
“他快要弄死她了！”Phasma哭了出来。  
路上唯一两部路过的车在树被雷劈断后，也仓皇地掉转了车头。这条街像是被遗忘了，只有Rey和Finn家亮着灯，或许其他门后也有很多双紧张的眼睛，一边朝这头看，一边在心口划十字。  
“他们还在里面！”Poe挡到Phasma前面把她轻轻推开。  
“还有谁在里面！”  
“Hudson太太还在楼上，晚餐后她就睡下了。前后门都被挡住了。”  
“还有哪里可以进去？”  
Hux动了一下放弃的念头，但要真回头就不是他了。  
Phasma哆哆嗦嗦地敲对面的门，早就等着的Finn一家连忙把她拉了进去。  
“地窖！排积水的管子挡着门不能关。”

“你别进来。”Hux推开因为积水而沉重的地窖门，转身把Poe往外撵，“这是行规，况且我没法同时照应到那么多人。”  
Poe手里握着把不知道哪里拿来的斧头，黑色的下睫毛黏成一簇一簇的，也看不懂他是真勇敢还是怕得要死。  
“神父……”  
“我还不是，如果这次死了他们会追认的。Phasma应该已经报警了，你让图书馆，我给过你电话的那个，去通知梵蒂冈。”Hux夺过Poe的斧子。  
“找谁？”  
“Orson Krennic。”  
Poe倒吸了一口气，他知道这名字，明白这事情有多重大。  
“告诉他现在的状况。”  
“好的……”Poe恍恍惚惚地答应了，他没有资格也没有理由劝阻Hux进去，他是驱魔人。  
木门在他面前咚地一声关上了，也分辨不出这门到底是谁关的，灵魂的存在固然奇妙，但是也太吓人了。Poe握紧了想要去推门的手，清晰记得自己刚才什么都做不了只会屁滚尿流地逃跑，他狠狠咬了咬牙，跑去借电话了。

驱魔人常常孤军奋战，恶魔不会和你商量好各自带上帮手，那种往往是了不得的大事件。Hux首先要祈祷不会被电死在这里，他淌过地窖的积水，幸好并不太深，除了排水管没有其他障碍物，水里没有伸出手，也没有诅咒的波纹，头顶的灯泡亮得刺眼。他顺利找到了电闸，用斧子的木柄把它给挑了下来。嗡地一声，所有残留的光都暗了下来，外面狂风呼啸，听不清是不是夹杂着尖叫。Hux打开了手电，把它和斧子绑到了一块儿，顶开了通往楼上的木门。  
这种窄长的廉价工人屋，为了增加房间的面积，总是配有局促的长走廊。树倒下的时候把那一头的玻璃窗都给打碎了，破碎的窗帘裹尸布一样黏在窗框和碎玻璃上疯狂飞舞。Hux心跳声惊人得响亮，脚趾和手指冰冷，鼻子和喉咙却火烧一样的烫。他绕过厨房，手电筒射出的光在石灰白的墙上一滑而过，Hux照了照天花板，还有仿佛怪兽嘴里参差不齐的烂牙一样的橱柜，往楼上走去。楼板因为什么原因发出咚咚声，轻微地弹跳着刺激着人的脚后跟，仿佛有巨人正从四面八方赶来。Hudson太太的卧室门正被疯狂地推搡着，本来应该挂在Rey房门上的锁链不知为何出现在她的门上，绕得比之前还要纠结。Hux拉了一把，门缝里突然出现了一张妇人惶恐扭曲的脸，把他吓了一跳。  
“钥匙呢？”他问。  
“在楼下！”她继续发疯一样地用力晃门，好像这样能弄断铁链一样。  
“来不及了，我先过去。”  
“您救救她，请你救救她……”Hudson太太攀在门框上，绝望已经完全爬满了她的脸，Hux把斧子从缝隙里塞进去，这种小斧砍不断链子，期望她可以聪明些去砍门。

Hux在书里读到过，被神灵遗忘的地域，罪孽的灵魂经年累月地砍着自己的脚骨希望可以摆脱根系一样无限生长的赤红锁链。一下，又一下。  
他边走边厌恶地回头看了一眼，仿佛这和心跳一个节奏的砍伐声是有罪的一样。Hux转过头，Rey的卧室就在前头，门廊下面的缝隙因为闪电时不时发出亮光，还有胡乱摇摆的黑影。他握紧了手电筒，湿手在裤子上擦了擦，摸上了冰冷粗糙的圆形把手，门的另一头有个力量在震动地板和整座房子，绝不是暴风雨那么简单。门把转了半圈，锁簧毫无障碍地一滑，门往里弹了一下，开了。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
房门悄无声息地滑开了一点，然后被一把无名的力道带住猛地敲到了墙上，狂风带着雨水和树叶一直吹到走廊上，吹得Hux的裤管贴紧他发烫又发凉的小腿，恐惧和寒意混在一起，他咳了一声。  
这本是Hudson太太的卧室，自从Rey生病后就一直睡在这里，能晒到太阳。她是个大姑娘了不愿意妈妈陪床，每晚都独自面对恐惧，不过说实在的，Rey不觉得白天和黑夜有什么分别，恶魔不怕太阳。它怕什么她不知道，挂满墙的十字架们简直就是讽刺，它们从来、从来都没有发挥过作用。她已经不害怕了，她只是愤怒只是恨，这是恶魔十分乐意看到的。  
床头固定用的长绑带——Rey睡觉时会把自己绑起来只可惜毫无用处，摆放药物的移动小桌，还有那个不怎么值钱但可爱有趣的小梳妆台，现在破烂一样散落在房间里，木质地板凹下去了几个坑，积攒了雨水。床架歪斜，床单一半拖到地上直到隐没在床底，窗户大开着，里层的蕾丝窗帘不知道飞去哪里了，遮光帘因为沾了雨水沉重地紧紧黏在墙上，像个消瘦的幽灵，耸着肩低着头。

Hux毫不犹豫地，完全没有停顿地走进去。他几步到了墙角，手从衣袋里伸了出来，那个正捏着Rey的肩膀把她举到半空的家伙还用后背对着他，于是Hux很利落地把手里的圣水瓶砸碎在他的后脑勺上了。Rey跌了下来，光着脚跑向Hux藏到他的身后。空气里弥漫着类似硫磺的气味，烟从Ben Solo的肩膀上冒了出来，似乎有什么东西钻了进去，钻进了他的黑袍子。Hux舌头在口腔里滚了一圈骂了句脏话，这是件教士袍子，这个不知死活的下流胚莫非是光着屁股跑出来的，还是他想用这衣服来讽刺他？  
黑衣人转过头来，头发湿了，一缕缕地打着卷儿。臭味的烟已经消散了，Ben的额头上有一滴血淌了下来，黏稠地在他额角形成一个雨滴形状的烙印。这是圣水所能展示的最大伤害了。  
Rey在Hux背后叫了一下，Hudson太太的斧子声急促了起来，Hux粗暴地近乎虐待地抓着Rey的手臂把她往外扔，他可能弄断了她的骨头。但没用，瘦弱的小姑娘飞了起来，尖声叫着，僵硬的膝盖在Hux颧骨上砸了一下子，让他瞬间尝到了嘴里的血味。Rey凭空被卡住了脖子，下巴上的皮肤都皱了起来。Hux呆呆地看着眼前的——他很想称呼他是怪物，那家伙愚蠢地举着手，透过空气勒紧了小姑娘的喉咙。  
“滚回去！”  
Hux扑了过去，把口袋里的驱魔用具全部掏了出来，一把念珠在眼前飞了一下掉在了地上。他手里还剩下一把灰白色的小巧匕首，这是一位驱魔人的大腿骨做的，Hux把它扎进了“Ben”的肩膀，噗地一声就进去了。他甩开眼前的乱发瞪大了眼睛注视着对方，金色的眼球埋在皱起的眼皮里，纹路代表疼痛，那滴已经凝固的血重新往下流淌，没进眉毛里，毛发的颜色变深了，直到液体聚集在眉尾，然后混着脸颊上的雨水一路滑落下来，红色里兑了水。Hux使出全部力气又往里面捅进去，直到手柄被挡住。  
身后传来Rey落地的声音，Hux下意识往旁边一躲，那姑娘像只白化猿猴一样跳了起来挂到了对方胳膊上。Hux终于听到了恶魔的嘶吼声，Rey手里拿着一支金色的十字架，上面繁复古老的装饰此时此刻完全不值一提，她咬牙切齿地用十字架锋利的尖端狠狠地划开了恶魔的脸，然后被伤口里窜出的黑气一把推了出去，倒在地上一动不动。

Hux站在原地不知所措，他两手空空工具用完了，“Ben”脸上那道深深的伤口短短时间里已经结成了疤，黑气围绕在他周围，仿佛来自那件愚蠢的顺来的袍子。  
“Hux，候补神父。”恶魔说，他眯起眼睛动了动手指头。  
Hux不受控制地一直往后退直到紧紧贴在墙壁上，就像他刚进来时看到Rey的样子。  
“你不该来阻拦我。”那家伙继续说，他慢悠悠地走过来举起了手，就和刚才一样愚蠢。Hux分心注意到雷已经停了，雨正下到最大的时候，外面什么声音都听不见。  
“滚回去。”他说，喉咙被无形的手卡住没法吼得大声，“离开这里。”  
“我就快成功了。”  
“狗屁，唤醒了她能杀了你！”  
“Ben”歪了歪头，像是有事情想不明白，但他很快就把它给抛开了。  
“我能指导她，你将看到一个新世界。开心吗？”  
Hux啐了他一口。  
恶魔没躲开，用空出的那只手抹掉了口水，吮了一下大拇指。  
“你不能把这里拉回地狱。”  
Hux紧紧皱着眉头，不是因为他现在哪儿哪儿都在疼。他必须把恶魔赶回地狱去，这方法他试过很多次，它们都没再回来。  
“回去！”  
“不？”  
“Ben”露出牙齿，嘴角因为沾了血特别红。


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
“我知道怎么让你回去。”Hux呼了口气顿了顿，“Kylo Ren。”  
空气静止了。  
Kylo惊讶地，甚至是一脸心碎地看着他，他不记得自己告诉过他名字，他大概说过，大概在梦里，大概在做爱之后，大概他曾一本正经地握着他的手告诉他，他的名字是什么。他为什么要告诉他？Kylo不想去想为什么。他松了手，Hux脚落到了地上。  
“滚回去。我叫出了你的全名。”Hux一步一步走过来，脸上有被碎片划出的小口子，“现在滚回你的地狱去！”  
他到了Kylo跟前，带着嘲笑说，“你看不出来吗？Rey根本不会跟你走，即使你唤出她身体里的恶魔，第一个死的，也是你。蠢货。”  
Kylo大叫起来，他身上的黑烟猛地全部收进了身体里，周围开始刮起旋风。恶魔的背后突然伸出无数黑色的小爪子，是来自黑暗的契约执行人，它们不具备完整的形体却有无上的执行力，爪子撕开他的背，抓住他的脸，好奇地涌进脸上的伤口，把他迅速往墙壁里拉。

“滚回去。”  
Hux轻声说，对着回复原状的墙。旋风停了，印花墙纸上是家具被挪走后留下的印子，还有一个勉强的人形污渍。  
砰地一声，吊灯终于掉了下来，在失去了地毯的木头地板上砸个粉碎。  
Hux的心要碎了。他的恶魔情人来人间短短一遭，现在带着他的名字和肉体回去了。他皮肤刺痛汗毛直立，似乎不仅仅是因为劫后余生。雨停了，墙壁上那个残留的影子简直像是个实体，那个实体的头颅上有一道伤口，两边深色的凹陷是眼睛，就这么看着他。  
“神父……”Rey蠕动了一下，然后开始呛咳起来，对着肮脏的地板吐出绿色的黏液。通常来讲，这意味着恶魔彻底离开了。走廊那头传来锁链哗啦啦的响声，还有跌跌撞撞的脚步声，Hudson太太正沙哑地呼唤着女儿的名字。  
【我有没有说过我很讨厌少女？】Hux自问自答，皱着眉头冲着墙角无声地叹了口气，然后转头去照应活人去了。

 

梵蒂冈的人在消防车前一步赶来，就像书里还是电影里演的一样，总是等事情完了才来善后。Rey被包进绣满了经文的毯子里，她将被送去教会疗养院，直到身体完全恢复。Hux远远看着他们。Rey自始至终都没有露出一丝一毫恶魔的特质，但她又时时刻刻表现出与众不同，Orson Krennic一定对她充满了兴趣。他摇了摇手拒绝看护，同Poe他们到了别回到了小旅馆里。  
Hux把衣物全都换下来以便随后送去教堂烧掉，把捡回来的圣器擦干净一一包好。他在浴室里待了太久的时间，几乎坐在水里睡着。Hux把水开到很大，猛烈地冲击着后脖颈，他应该松一口气，应该开始整理驱魔记录，应该申写报告。但他只是抱着膝盖，看着浴缸里的水越来越多，烫着皮肤。  
第二天醒来时，他睁开眼睛看着旅馆里的陈设好久，突然很想立刻马上尝到梨汁果冻的滋味。Hux不得不承认，他在等待背后那股暖呼呼的气息，还有贴心的早安吻。没有了，Kylo Ren下了地狱了。

那本记录了Snoke门徒的书被带走了，Krennic例行感谢了Hux的努力工作，然后完全把他抛到了脑后，就和之前无数次一样。Hux应该是没有可能再接触这些材料了，除非Krennic手下的驱魔人死个精光。他回到了自己的房子，这次没有纪念品很遗憾。  
Hux把Ben或者说Kylo的短腿狗赶去院子，然后去陈列室。他觉得有点不对劲，绕了一圈，又绕了一圈，摆正了墙上十字架。Hux站在门口，俯看这个摆满东西的屋子，听到Marvin在后面汪汪叫。他瞳孔放大了一点点，知道哪里不对劲了。这里的纪念品来自这些年的驱魔经历，它们或者被封印了或者被赶走了，但是怨气和邪念还附着在器物上，Hux的解决方法是把它们都放在一块儿。只不过现在，这里不再是死一样的宁静，他几乎可以听到窗外的小虫想要往里面爬的沙沙声。这些纪念品，真正意义上，死透了。  
“Marvin！”Hux随手带上了门，他甚至都不用去锁了。  
短腿狗蹲在前门叫，像个配了永动机的门铃。Hux已经准备好了，他看了看狗，用脚把它往后挪了挪，打开了门。

“上午好。”门口的人说。  
短腿狗窜了出去，在草坪上撒了泡尿，然后去推信箱，就像它以前做的一样。  
“我说怎么事情有点怪。”Hux对来人说。  
“什么奇怪？”  
“小事情。”Hux挥挥手，“那么……现在是哪位？”  
“你想叫什么都行。”Kylo Ren故意挤过他的肩膀，低头进了屋子。他脸上有道印子，在那个被Rey用圣十字架划开的地方，像个胎记一样。  
“你怎么回来的？”  
“我自己也不知道。”他转过身，Marvin刨完了土，踩过两人的鞋跑向了后院。  
Hux关上门，他走近了几步，一直到自己的胸口紧紧贴着对方的胸口。他看起来不是Ben，但也不算是Kylo Ren，他猜这个恶魔有一半的灵魂被拖入了地狱，一半一半，他又回来了。  
“我的房子被收走了。”Kylo低头说，“我的狗也不见了。”  
“你在哪里醒来？”  
“瀑布。”  
“Paterson的大瀑布？”他们第一次见面的地方，“那么你来要干什么？”  
“我不知道，我没地方去。”Kylo微微弯腰，“我在等人告诉我。”  
Hux笑起来。他等着Snoke和Krennic会面的那一天，应该很快了，他并没有能够阻止什么。  
而在此之前……  
“你要知道我不会放任你去找Rey的麻烦。”  
“我没要这么做。”  
“你不能无所事事。”  
“你知道哪儿在招公交车司机吗？”

Kylo又弯了弯腰，这次他凑得够近了，Hux缩了缩下巴，然后凑过去和他接吻。他尝到了梨汁还有啤酒的味道，Kylo Ren的手臂在他背后紧紧箍起来。

.fin

**Author's Note:**

> 本来把开罗给写死了，也不是死吧就是赶走了不回来了，驱魔仪式就和温聚聚的招魂里演的一样，叫恶魔的全名就能把它赶走，前面铺垫过啦。再想想反正大boss们以后要打架的（脑补大乱斗吧场面太大我写不来），就让小兵们就先好好睡一觉，等到真打起来再内讧也不迟。哦对了，Rey弄伤开罗的那个十字架是捡的Hux的驱魔工具，写了是“圣十字架”这里再说明一下，呼应前面说十字架什么用都没有，我很喜欢她所以要多写点。所有宗教知识都是根据电影瞎掰，欢迎捉虫。抱起了Marvin呱唧呱唧溜走~


End file.
